That bloody picture
by mucc
Summary: [Traduction d'une fic de Puffy Marshmallow] Ordre du Phénix. Grimmauld Place. La chambre de Sirius. Sirius et Remus. Et cette stupide photo. On ne se demande pas pourquoi il ne se sont pas encore sautés dessus avec cette chose aux alentours!


_Auteur : _Puffy Marshmallow

_Note de la traductrice : _Voici ma première traduction! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai lu dans sa version originale! J'ai gardé le titre original, je trouvais qu'il était bien en anglais.

_Titre: _That bloody picture

_Disclaimer: _Tous les personages et les thèmes reliés à Harry Potter n'appartiennent ni à moi ni à Puffy Marshmallow, mais bien à J.K. Rowling!

_Résumé : _Ordre du Phénix. Grimmauld Place. La chambre de Sirius. Sirius et Remus. Et cette _stupide_ photo. On ne se demande pas pourquoi il ne se sont pas encore sautés dessus avec cette chose aux alentours!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James est mort il y a des années. Et autant que j'ai pu l'aimer, même mort il continue vraiment, indéfiniment et avec autant de persistance à m'irriter. Est-ce que le fait de penser ainsi me donne l'air aussi connard que je le pense?

Je ne peux pas vraiment espérer faire l'amour en face de cette foutue photo. Nous avons pourtant essayé, Moony et moi, mais ce maudit portrait de la famille Potter est toujours là. C'est tout simplement… beurk. Et à chaque fois que l'on est proche de faire _quelque chose_, on se souvient, oh, oui… James se couvre les oreilles et garde ses yeux fermement clos et Lily se cache derrière lui. Bébé Harry, quant à lui, n'a absolument _pas besoin _de savoir ce que Remus et moi faisons la nuit. Et même si Remus a l'air très, incroyablement, étonnement, presque illégalement et irrésistiblement baisableen ce moment, Je. Ne. Peux. Simplement. Pas.

Ce serait tellement mieux si cette sale photo n'était pas collée de façon permanente au mur de ma chambre. Elle est comme une sorte de punition pour mes années de rébellion lorsque j'étais adolescent. Punition qui aurait pris la forme d'un sort de glue perpétuelle.

Si nous étions un couple normal, nous pourrions simplement changer de chambre. Utiliser une table, le plancher, un mur, le sofa ou encore les escaliers, je ne suis pas difficile. Cependant, comme j'ai offert cette maison à l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'elle en fasse son quartier général et que nous partageons généreusement et gentiment la foutue place avec la moitié de la planète, nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement descendre à la cuisine et faire l'amour sur la table à dîner. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être celui qui se fait coincer nu, enlacé avec un autre homme sur la table où tout le monde mange.

D'ailleurs, si cela arrivait, Molly me ferait probablement dire à Harry que nous n'étions pas en train de nous envoyer en l'air, non, pas du tout voyons. Je devrais lui dire que j'avais seulement pris une douche et c'est ma grande fatigue qui m'avait mené dans un état de délire, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de me faire oublier de mettre des vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Remus s'était trouvé là par hasard, nu lui aussi, et non, il ne m'avait pas embrassé mais m'avait plutôt raconté directement dans ma bouche une histoire pour m'endormir. Nous avions donc terminé endormis en se serrant l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur en cette nuit d'été.

Ensuite, cette chère Mme Weasley lacérerait une certaine partie de mon anatomie avec une fourchette à dessert. Je n'exagère en rien. Cette femme est dangereuse dans une cuisine.

Remus est donc assis là, tout près de moi, ses yeux brillants me regardant adorablement alors qu'il me masse les mains. Je sens bien qu'il est aussi frustré que moi de cette protection préventive à laquelle nous nous adonnons présentement. Par protection nous voulons ici dire ne pas donner à Harry une toute autre sorte de cicatrice pour le reste de ses jours et empêcher nos chers James et Lily de se sauver du cadre de leur photo pour toujours; préventive a ici le sens d'abstinence.

« Alors… Sirius », dit Moony. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que sa voix possède une sorte de flamboyance.

« Remus », je murmure, et je réalise que ma voix est aussi flamboyante que la sienne alors que je regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux ambrés… que je ne suis absolument, complètement et entièrement _pas_ en train de regarder parce que je sais parfaitement bien qu'ils vont me faire cette… _chose. _Chose que je sais que je vais regretter lorsque l'image de James bondira hors de son cadre et me frappera oh-tellement-fort pour avoir traumatiser sa famille qu'il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque je serai si déformé que Moony me prendra pour une vache puis m'écorchera vivant pour finalement me donner à Molly pour que les enfants puissent m'avoir pour dîner.

« Quoi? » me demanda Remus avec cet adorable regard confus sur son visage. _N'importe où sauf ses yeux, n'importe où sauf ses yeux! _ Je fixai mon regard sur son menton.

« Quoi? » répondis-je.

Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'air de l'idiot?

« Je m'imaginais juste en train de te prendre sur-le-champ » dis-je rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » répondit Remus en riant.

Et même si cela aurait pu être le début d'une petite discussion complètement amicale, complètement platonique et complètement _pas_ entre amants, je sais et _il sait_ que c'est le début d'un flirt et oh, regardez… James le sait aussi. Je peux voir le malice dans ses yeux. Il a l'intention de me balancer bébé Harry à la tête pour que je me la frappe contre la tête de lit et que je meurs, ne laissant que Remus pleurant ma mort. Il a ensuite l'intention d'oublier que Lily n'est pas une batte et de frapper Remus avec elle.

Je fis une moue blessée à cette pensée… et _pourquoi_ suis-je en train de faire ça? Je sais parfaitement bien que Moony aime mes lèvres quand je fais la moue et il sait tout aussi bien que j'aime sa voix lorsqu'il parle, mais il continue à le faire et je continue à faire la moue. Lily est tout près de m'arracher un œil avec sa baguette et James est sur le point de faire de même avec l'autre. Bébé Harry est complètement entouré de charmes de protection pour l'empêcher de se faire mal lorsqu'on me le lancera à la figure.

Plusieurs fois, nous avons considéré apporter avec nous notre affection dans la salle de bain, mais Remus est beaucoup trop prévenant pour ça. Qui voudrait utiliser une douche où nous aurions fait des choses inimaginables, indescriptibles, inconcevables et surtout très intimes? Non, ce n'était pas une option que d'utiliser la salle de bains.

D'autres couples peuvent peut-être partager ces inimaginables, indescriptibles, inconcevables et intimes moments d'affection dans des endroits un peu plus publiques tels qu'un parc, une toilette publique, le placard à balais, la cour arrière, le toit… mais étant donné le fait que les parcs et les toilettes publiques ne sont pas les endroits les plus propres d'un point de vue sanitaire et qu'ils sont, effectivement, _publiques_, Moony et moi ne pouvons utiliser ces endroits. Après tout, ma tête est mise à prix pour plus de gallions que ce que ma famille n'aurait jamais pu se permettre. Nous ne pouvons d'ailleurs pas utiliser le placard à balais, parce que cela implique un endroit où tout le monde peut entrer dans cette maison où vivent au moins 500 personnes. C'est la même chose pour la cour arrière et le toit de la dite maison.

Et maintenant Remus continue de parler de sa voix si parfaite et ses mains se baladent sur mon corps jusqu'à mes jambes, plus haut, jusqu'à mes cuisses et toujours plus haut et _oh bon sang… _Quelque chose d'autre est en train de monter – d'un point de vue anatomique- et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me laisse faire des choses semblables à Remus. Des choses très très semblables, des choses très très inimaginables, indescriptibles, inconcevables et intimes pour lesquelles James est présentement en train de planifier ma mort, pour lesquelles Lily prépare quelque chose qui a sans aucun doute rapport avec mon éternel tourment. Des choses qui seront également la cause de la mutilation par Molly de mes amis de la partie sud de mon anatomie.

Et _pourquoi continue-t-il à parler? _Oh, attendez, son visage me dit que ce qu'il raconte est important et j'ouvre grandes mes oreilles, seulement pour entendre mon cher, beaucoup trop prévenant mais tellement désirable amant dire :

« Au diable! Nous utilisons la salle de bain. »

Merci Merlin!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon dieu!! Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi une fanfic facile à traduire pour ma première fois! J'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible_

_Bon eh bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si oui, une petite review? _

_Si vous comprenez bien l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller relire cette fic dans sa version originale, c'est toujours plus drôle XD_


End file.
